The Impending Truth
by Grey89
Summary: Hermione attempts to decipher what has been going on and went on between herself and Ginny Weasley. OOC. Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

Okay, this is my first Harry Potter fanfic, and I know this is a common pairing, but I'm a fan.

Please let me know what you think! Advice is greatly appreciated.

I wrote it down pretty quickly so I apologize for any bad grammer.

I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

"Stop it," Hermione said breathlessly as Ginny kissed her neck, "someone might come."

Ginny sighed from inside of the broom closet then said with an audible amount of strain in her voice, "Fine..." She grabbed her book bag and stormed out of the cramped quarters.

Hermione shook with frustration, she wanted more than anything to be with Ginny, but somehow couldn't stop shutting her advances down.

She waited in the broom closet another few minutes then snuck out cautiously.

As she made her way to her potions class, she pondered her peculiar relationship with Ginny.

It was exactly two months from the day that Ginny had kissed a very surprised Hermione near the quidditch field one evening.

Hermione had never really examined her feelings for Ginny before that moment…

Sure, Ginny was her good friend, her best friend actually, but Hermione had never really thought of her as anything more.

Plus, Hermione had never really given being in a relationship with another woman much thought.

But when Ginny had kissed her, her heart jumped ten feet from her chest and it felt more right than anything Hermione had ever experienced.

Hermione could recall every detail from that night.

She walked in a daze as she remembered…

_It was particularly cold for a night in early October, the sun had set hours ago, but the quidditch game continued. _

_Hermione sat with a group of Gryffindors in the humongous stadium as they watched Harry, Ron, Ginny, and the rest of their house team take on the Slytherines. _

_The game had been going on for seemingly endless hours, but just as Hermione pulled up her sleeve to check the time, in a dazzling dive Harry managed to catch the snitch and bring the Gryffindors to their first victory of the year._

_A roar of jubilation met Hermione's ears, and she too got caught up in the victorious moment._

_Every Gryffindor win ended in a party in the common room and this win was absolutely no exception._

_Hermione headed off to the locker room to meet Ginny, just as she did for every quidditch game that Ginny played in._

_As Hermione made the journey to meet Ginny, the field became very barren; only a few stragglers left, mostly just Slytherines pouting over their loss._

_Hermione pulled her scarf around her tighter, for the temperature had dropped quite a bit from the beginning of the game._

_As she approached the locker room, a figure caught her eye to her left, then she realized it was Ginny standing in the middle of a grassy knoll already out of her quidditch uniform. _

_She was lit by nothing but moonlight and coincidentally was staring up at the source of it itself._

_Ginny's red hair was more vibrant than ever and Hermione caught her breath seeing just how beautiful Ginny looked at that moment._

_Hermione slowly made her way over to her and stood by her side._

_Ginny turned and looked directly at Hermione, "Beautiful."_

_Hermione, subtly bewildered by her stare, asked, "What is?"_

_Ginny turned and stared back up at the moon. "The moon." she said in a whisper._

_Hermione directed her attention away from Ginny, something she found hard to do and stared at the moon._

_Ginny was completely right, the moon was beautiful… _

"_Stunning." Hermione replied, also in a whisper, though she had no idea as to why they were whispering._

_They stood like that, side by side completely quiet, admiring the beautiful moon and listening to the soft breeze sway the grass around them for a few moments in time._

"_We should head up to the party." Hermione whispered as she let out an involuntary shiver._

"_You're cold." Ginny whispered as she turned and began to rub Hermione's arms in an attempt to warm her._

"_You don't have to do that." Hermione whispered in a semi laugh._

_Then Ginny's arm rub halted and Hermione realized that Ginny was staring into her eyes and then… at her lips._

_Hermione's heart stopped._

_Ginny's mouth inched towards Hermione's._

_Hermione's stomach was filled to the brim with butterfly's and at that moment it struck her that if she acted fast she could move and avoid the impending kiss._

_Yet, she found herself staring at Ginny's lips and noticing not for the first time just how deliciously plump they were and then before she knew it those plump lips were on her own ._

_They stayed like that for a moment or two, then Ginny pulled back and found a dumbfound Hermione staring back her._

"_Bloody Hell…" Ginny whispered as she took a step back and covered her face with her hands._

"_Christ… Hermione, I'm really..." Ginny paced for a second or two, then seemed to change her mind completely and closed the gap between her lips and Hermione's once again._

_Hermione was caught off guard, but this time even more so since she thought the previous kiss was a single affair._

_Ginny attempted to deepen the kiss and to Hermione's surprise, she found herself kissing Ginny back._

_Hermione thought for a moment about the handful of kisses she had received from boys and how none of them could even semi amount to this one._

_Ginny's kisses were perfect and Hermione soon found herself completely enthralled._

_Ginny and Hermione now had their arms wrapped around each other, lost in that moment in time._

_Ginny broke away from the kiss and whispered into Hermione's ear, "I'm in love with you Hermione Granger."_

"Watch where you're going Mudblood." Drako Malfoy barked at Hermione as she almost walked right into him.

She didn't give a fig about what Draco had said, but noticed that she had walked completely past the potions room.

* * *

There'll be another chapter!

Have a good day/night!


	2. Chapter 2

Alrighty, here is chapter two. I wrote this one pretty quick also... I mostly just want to see how people will react to my writing because I want to write a fanfic that I took a lot of time on one day, one that I'll be able to look back on and be like, "Oh f yes."

But that's just an ambition of mine...

I've read every Harry Potter book, but I'm no expert, so please help me out if I got some facts wrong ect. Don't hate me.

I don't own Harry Potter.. blah blah blah.

* * *

Hermione sat in potions class trying to focus on Snape's lecture, but her mind continued to wonder…

"_Merlin.." Hermione thought to herself. _

_After all, Ginny had just told Hermione that she was in love with her._

_Hermione didn't know how to reply, so she just began to kiss Ginny again, letting her fingers run through Ginny's beautiful red hair, feeling Ginny's muscular back and arms._

_And at that moment that seemed to be enough for Ginny, just to have Hermione in her arms._

_After a while Hermione and Ginny decided to head to the party, not wanting the other Gryffindors to think they were dead somewhere._

_The next few weeks were awkward for Hermione, she just couldn't keep her eyes off of Ginny, and it bothered her._

_She and Ginny met in a broom closet more than a few times to have some alone time. _

_However, Hermione's deep attraction towards Ginny scared the stuffing out of her._

_Hermione was raised in a household where she was expected to be a huge success in "her chosen field", get married to a "nice and accomplished" young gentleman, and have "preferably three" children, as her mother had put it._

_The feelings she was having for Ginny, she feared, were not the kind that could be cast aside at the drop of a hat._

_So, Hermione did the only thing she could think of, and there was, of course, a lot of thinking involved, she spoke to Ginny._

_When Hermione told Ginny a week later about what was expected from her by her parents, she also told her that maybe they should stop seeing each other._

"_Bollocks." Was Ginny's reply to Hermione's speech. "I know you're not daft enough to end this amazing thing we have, however secret you want to keep it, simply because your mum would like you to marry some bloke and have 'preferably three children'. That's a load of bollocks." _

_Hermione didn't like being called "daft" very much, and she didn't like how Ginny implied that keeping this thing they had going on a secret was all Hermione's idea… Hermione thought she was doing it to keep Ginny out of the spotlight too, the last thing they needed was to be gawked at by everyone in the school._

"_You know what Ginny?" Hermione said sternly as she folded her arms across her chest._

"_What?" Ginny replied as she stared somewhat emotionless at Hermione._

_The problem was that Hermione didn't know "what" either… she wanted to tell Ginny so much that she wanted to be in a real relationship with her, but it scared her, it scared her a lot._

"_I'm ending this tryst." Hermione let out in a whisper then left Ginny standing in the corner of the common room looking flabbergasted._

_For the next week or so Hermione was a wreck. She could barely get all of her homework done and couldn't focus in class. The only thing on her mind was Ginny._

_She constantly found herself thinking about how soft Ginny's skin was, how beautifully green her eyes were and how they had the ability to suck you straight in, like two green black holes, and how amazing her breasts looked in the tight white shirt she sometimes wore underneath her school robes and collared shirt._

_And her attraction to Ginny was also a lot more than physical._

_Hermione could speak to Ginny for hours about anything and everything. She made her laugh, really laugh, not fake laugh like she usually used just to be polite._

_Ginny was smart, athletic, and everything else Hermione always looked for in another person._

_Seeing Ginny in the halls was the worst, especially if she ever found Ginny smiling with her friends. It killed her. _

_A week later Hermione found herself waiting outside of Ginny's Herbology class, but she didn't know why exactly, all she knew was that she needed to see Ginny, to talk to her, to touch her, to hold her, to kiss her… she just felt like she needed Ginny._

_She felt like a drug addict, for the last two weeks she'd been going so crazy without Ginny, she just needed her fix._

_Ginny emerged from her class looking a bit haggard_

_Hermione stepped in front of Ginny and felt a jolt of electricity go through her body when their eyes met._

"_We need to talk." Hermione said in a hushed tone._

_Ginny looked at Hermione, as if she were sizing her up, then said, "Lead the way."_

_Hermione lead Ginny into a utility closet somewhere near the school library._

"_Classy." Ginny said with an annoyed look on her face as she cleared a space on a small work bench to sit._

_This was not going the way Hermione wanted it to…_

"_Look Ginny, I-"_

"_It smells like vomit in here."_

"_Would you… Wait…" Hermione sniffed the air a bit, "Merlin, it does smell like vomit… let's go somewhere else."_

_Hermione led Ginny to the library, where she found a somewhat secluded table to sit at._

_Ginny sat down, but looked a little restless._

"_Look," Hermione began in a whisper. "I don't… I can't…"_

_Suddenly she had no idea what to say._

"_I…" Hermione began again, but this time with a bit more confidence. "I do want to be with you"_

_Ginny looked closer at Hermione, but said nothing._

_Hermione's heart was beating like mad._

"_but.. I'm scared." Hermione said as she broke eye contact with Ginny._

"_Of what?" Ginny asked somewhat curiously._

"_Of… Of everything... I don't know… I mean, what will people say?"_

_Ginny said nothing but continued giving Hermione an impenetrable stare._

_Hermione was at loss for words._

"_Why do you care?" Ginny finally whispered with a hint of malice._

"_I'm not sure… I guess I just don't want to make my life anymore complicated than it already is… especially with all that's going on…" Hermione said, but wished it hadn't sounded so blunt._

_Hermione remembered when Ginny had said she was in love with her seemingly years ago, yet it was only a month or so ago._

"_Well, how convenient for you…" Ginny snapped as she rose from her chair. "How convenient that you can just shut everyone out… How convenient that you can just go about and not give a bloody damn about who you hurt…" Ginny got up and began to walk away._

_Quickly Hermione reached out and grabbed Ginny's hand as she was walking away._

_Ginny stopped with her back turned to Hermione._

"_Let me go." Ginny spoke sternly._

"_No." Hermione said, not too sure about what she was doing, all she knew was that she didn't want Ginny to leave._

"_I said let go of my bloo…" Ginny didn't get to finish because Hermione pulled her back towards her, turned her around, and kissed her hard on the mouth._

_Ginny immediately began to kiss back roughly as well._

_Hermione had never been so aroused by someone in her whole life, she couldn't help it at all._

_After a minute or two they went and found a more private place (a closet) so they could continue._

_Not a word more was spoken between them about their "relationship" that day… or for the next few days after that also, they just continued to meet in random private places just enjoying the company of one another… though there was never any talking involved, mostly out of fear._

_All Hermione knew was that she was in way over her head._

_Then, one day, as they were in one of their private closets that the school had so conveniently available and easily accessible, they were caught._

* * *

Sorry if I got a little too cynical towards the end there, but I do actually believe that there are that many conveniently available and easily accessible closets in Hogwarts, I mean, it's huge! And, maybe, just maybe they can't just rely on magic to house all of their cleaning goods/brooms!

There will be a chapter 3! I really hate cliff hangers too, but i swear i'm not a hypocrite!


	3. Chapter 3

Sweet, chapter 3! I'm proud of myself for updating so soon, but also upset that I haven't done any homework.

It's pretty angsty... not the direction I was originally thinking for this story.

Please leave some reviews! I live for 'em.

please forgive any inaccuracies and grammer mistakes!

I don't own Harry Potter... tear.

* * *

After potions was over, Hermione headed back towards the Gryffindor common room grateful to have Snape out of her sights for now.

She went back to thinking about what happened a couple of weeks ago, and how it had changed her relationship with Ginny…

"_In here." Ginny whispered huskily._

_They were trying to find a place they could go, but they currently couldn't keep their hands off of each other._

_Ginny had found a room that appeared to house potions and nothing else._

_They hastily made their way in._

_Hermione pushed Ginny up against the back wall and continued to let her hands roam her body._

"_What was that!?!" Hermione whispered aghast a while later._

"_What?" Ginny whispered in a strained voice, after all, Hermione's hand was in her trousers._

_Hermione liked that Ginny found it difficult to speak at this moment, in fact she loved it, but she was still scared._

"_I thought I heard footsteps." Hermione whispered._

"_I'm sure it's noth…" Ginny trailed off because Hermione had put her hand back in motion, "nothing… Merlin…"_

_A few moments later Hermione said, "I heard it again."_

"_I heard it too." Ginny reluctantly confessed._

_Hermione removed herself from Ginny then made her way towards the door._

"_Wait." Ginny whispered._

_Ginny took Hermione's face in her hands and gave her a mind blowing kiss, though in Hermione's mind all of Ginny's kisses were mind blowing._

_All of a sudden the door to the room swung open._

_Hermione and Ginny pulled apart from each other, their hearts racing double time._

"_Girls," Snape said in his nasally voice. "This is no place to…" Snape stopped speaking as he noticed just how disheveled their clothes, hair, and even eyes looked. "What's going on here?" He asked in an authoritative voice._

"_Nothing," Ginny said as she tucked her shirt back in and straightened her robe and hair. "Nothing at all."_

"_Then why" Snape started sounding a bit annoyed, "are you two in a private potions room in the middle of the day when you could be doing "nothing" in your appropriate common room?"_

_They were both silent for a minute then Ginny piped in and said, "Hermione lost her earring."_

"_Yes…" Hermione added, "I was in here yesterday looking for an… an ingredient and I seemed to have lost an earring, but thankfully with the assistance of Ginny, I found it." Hermione showed Snape her ears, both with silver little balls appropriately installed._

_Hermione's heart was pounding so fast and hard that she was positive Snape could hear it; she'd never been a good liar._

"_Very well…" Snape said though it was obvious he knew they were lying, "leave this room, and if I ever catch you two in here again I will inform the headmaster. Ten points from Gryffindor."_

_Hermione and Ginny left in a hurry._

_This was an awakening for Hermione, but the bad sort of awakening, the kind that sneaks up from behind and punches you square in the face with reality. _

_As soon as they were far away enough from Snape, Hermione pulled Ginny into the nearest bathroom._

_She checked to make sure there was no one in the stalls then said, "This has to stop."_

"_Not this again…" Ginny said as she took Hermione's hands in her own. "I love you 'Mione and I can see it pure in your eyes every time you look at me that you love me too, even if you're too scared to acknowledge it. We can make this work"_

_Hermione looked straight into Ginny's eyes and said in barely a whisper, "I can't."_

_That was hard for Hermione to say. She wasn't exactly sure what she was saying she can't to, whether it was she can't acknowledge that she does love Ginny, or that she can't be with her… she was lost._

_Ginny bent down to kiss Hermione, but Hermione moved her head so that Ginny kissed her cheek instead of her mouth._

_Hermione took a step back, looked at Ginny with devastatingly sad eyes, then left the restroom and Ginny behind._

_Hermione was a broken woman, she felt like she couldn't be with Ginny, it would be too hard on her family, friends… and herself._

_A couple agonizing days later Ginny pulled Hermione aside in the common room._

"_This is madness…" She said._

"_This is how it's got to be." Hermione said_

"_It's absurd… why are you doing this?" Ginny asked perplexed._

"_I'm doing a favor for the both of us, ending it now… before it get's any messier." Hermione replied avoiding eye contact._

"_Bollocks." Ginny sniped._

"_Sod off." Hermione said in a very un-Hermione way and left the common room along with whatever dignity she had left._

_It went on like that for a few more days… Hermione avoiding Ginny, though it broke her heart, until Ginny managed to corner Hermione again._

"_Bollocks." Ginny stated again._

"_Yes, that is fantastic." Hermione replied sarcastically as she tried to maneuver herself around Ginny so she could exit the restroom._

"_Stop." Ginny said "and look at me."_

_After a second of trying to figure out how to leave again, but realizing it was a futile attempt, Hermione looked at Ginny._

_Ginny looked adrift… Hermione had to use every fiber of self restraint she possessed to not wrap her arms around Ginny._

_Ginny stared at Hermione but after a few moments of Hermione not saying anything she moved so Hermione could exit._

_Hermione looked at Ginny and then at the newly desolated door and reluctantly chose to walk out of the door._

_A week later Hermione agreed to meet Ginny in the library._

_Hermione walked in to find Ginny was already sitting at a table with her school books laid in front of her, though she seemed to be staring off into space._

_Hermione sat down in a seat a couple over from Ginny._

_Ginny's face lit up when she saw Hermione and asked, "How are you?"_

"_I'm alright…" Hermione replied as she tried to focus her attention on something that wasn't Ginny._

"_This is asinine. This whole thing is asinine. I utterly hate not being able to see you… to talk to you… to just be near you…" Ginny reached her arm across the table and rested her hand on top of Hermione's._

_Hermione pulled her hand away, in fear of being seen._

"_I know what you mean." Hermione replied in a whisper, as she looked around to see if anyone saw them._

"_but you're still not ready." Ginny said as she sadly brought her hand back to her side of the table._

"_Right." Hermione replied._

"_Maybe we could take it slower…"_

"_Yeah, maybe."_

_They stared at each other. _

_Hermione was scared to death of the feelings she had been having for Ginny, they were overwhelming. Yet, she still didn't know exactly why she couldn't bring herself to be completely committed to be Ginny's. It frustrated the hell out of her._

"_I'll wait for you Hermione…" Ginny said in a whisper._

_Hermione looked at Ginny, really looked, and all of a sudden she was practically in tears. She had to leave, she had to leave right away._

_Hermione got up and practically ran out of the library, leaving a puzzled Ginny behind._

_Hermione ran out of Hogwarts, past Hagrid's hut, and straight into an overgrown field._

_She felt like she deeply needed to be alone… she hated herself for what she was doing._

_She sat down in the field and began to cry, wishing she could take control of all of these emotions, but it was hopeless._

_She sat alone and forlorn for a while, then as the cold finally became incredibly unbearable, she headed back up to the castle._

As Hermione sat alone in the Gryffindor common room, staring at her school books but not actually reading them, her mind began to wonder back to what had happened earlier that very day.

_Hermione, Ron, and Harry were all making their way to potions class, when Ginny popped out of nowhere._

"_Hey guys," She said to Harry and Ron, "Hermione, can I talk to you for a second please?"_

_Hermione, not wanting to cause any suspicion by saying no said, "Alright"_

_She allowed Ginny to lead her to an empty hall way, then into an empty broom closet._

"_Make it fast," Hermione stated, "I don't want to be late for potions."_

_Ginny didn't waste anytime, she took Hermione in her arms and kissed her slowly and passionately._

_Hermione's insides were boiling, she could feel Ginny's emotions through the kiss._

_She wanted so deeply to stay in that broom closet forever._

_Ginny began to kiss Hermione's neck and then Hermione realized that if she didn't stop it now, it very well could go on forever._

"_Stop it." Hermione said breathlessly, "someone might come."_

_Hermione was still scared of being caught in the act again._

_Ginny let out a "Fine." then left Hermione in the broom closet with nothing but her burning flesh from where Ginny had just kissed her._

Hermione let out a sigh…

"What am I doing?" She thought to herself.

* * *

Whao, I'm a total bitch. Another Cliff hanger!?!?!?

Maybe you should review and then bad things would stop happening to you!

Next chapter is hopefully the last.


	4. Chapter 4

And here is the last chapter. It's a pretty short conclusion to the story, but it was what I wanted.

Thank you so much to all the reviewers, especially Ogis and Mcartemis, you guys rock my socks off.

I don't own Harry Potter and I'm willing to bet that you don't either.

* * *

"_What am I doing?"_ Hermione thought to herself.

She was sitting in the common room when it dawned on her, the impending truth, the fact that she, Hermione Granger was completely and head over heels in love with Ginny Weasley.

Dinner would be getting out now and since Hermione didn't much feel like going, she now had the advantage of watching who was coming out of the Great Hall.

It didn't take long for Hermione to spot the flaming red hair, "Ginny!" she called out.

Ginny turned around and saw Hermione, but her face was unreadable.

"I can't talk right now." Ginny said as she avoided eye contact, "I've got quidditch practice tonight."

"But Ginny I need to…" Right then the Gryffindor quidditch team came up behind and engulfed Ginny as they all made their way to the field.

"Damnit!" Hermione exclaimed loudly, causing some first years to whimper in fear.

Hermione paced in front of the Great Hall as she contemplated what to do next.

She knew she needed to tell Ginny right away, because it was bubbling up inside of her, consuming her every thought.

So Hermione did the only logical thing that she could think of, she headed towards the quidditch field.

By the time Hermione got there, the players were already whipping through the air on their brooms.

"Hey Hermione!" Someone called out from behind her.

It was Ron, Hermione had temporarily forgotten that Ron was even on the quidditch team.

"Oh, Ron, Hi." Hermione said surprised.

"What brings you out here?"

"I'm looking for your sister."

"For what?" He asked as he watched the players in the air, they obviously weren't just colored blobs to him.

"I really need to tell her something, is there anyway you could find her for me?"

"Sure, just give me one second." Ron mounted his broom then was off in the air.

As Hermione waited, the seconds felt like hours, for she still didn't know exactly what to say.

Then, Ginny came down on her broom, stopping just a few feet from Hermione.

"I've got three seconds." Ginny proclaimed.

Hermione noticed that the rest of the team was coming out of the air and gathering a bit away from them in the middle of the field.

"Ginny…" Hermione began, "I… I just really needed to tell you that…"

"Oy! GINNY!" A player called out, "COME ON!"

Ginny gave Hermione an 'Oh brother' sort of look then headed over to the team huddle.

"_Bloody Hell!" _Hermione thought to herself.

Hermione ran after Ginny and just before she reached the rest of the team jumped in front of her and said,

"I'm sorry I've been so daft, Ginny, I'm in love with you."

She stared back at Hermione looking bewildered for a second.

"You know, they probably can hear you." Ginny said seductively as she motioned to the team.

"I don't give a damn."

Then, just as Hermione had done many a times before, she closed the gap between Ginny's mouth and her own.

"What do you think about that Gi…" A team member was about to ask Ginny, but stopped when she saw Hermione and Ginny kissing.

"Ow!" Someone called out from the team huddle.

Hermione and Ginny pulled apart as the whole team watched them, but still held hands.

"You guys are a couple now?" Harry asked from inside the crowd.

Ginny looked at Hermione, then replied with a huge grin on her face, "Yes, we are a couple now."

"Alright…" Ron said as he stepped out from inside the huddle, "but Hermione, if you break my sister's" He wiped some grass from his shirt, " heart, I still might have to hurt you, even though you're a girl and one of my best mates and all."

"Brilliant speech Ron." Harry called out.

Hermione, as she stood their holding Ginny's hand, was marinating in pure unadulterated bliss.

* * *

So, that's it! The end of _The Impending Truth_ I hope it was alright for you!

Granted, going back and rereading it makes me cringe, I'm a bit proud to have finally completed a fanfic.

-Grey


End file.
